


Double Stuffed WAFFLE-O's

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is in heat, pushing his two Alphas, Dan and Ryan, to their limits. He tests his own as well when he asks for something he isn’t even sure is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Stuffed WAFFLE-O's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> Please please pretty please leave comments and feedback!!! I really desperately need it to stay motivated for writing more. 
> 
> This is probably the most filthy thing I’ve ever written. This is another gift for emono-omae and it is for their Omegaverse. When supplied with knot kinks, what do I do? Take them to the next level. Also, it’s basically a rule now that if I write Raywood, the title has to be a really shitty joke.

“Are you sure about this?” Ryan's fingers fluttered up Ray's damp sides, watching how his Omega nodded repeatedly. A second pair of hands smoothed up over his hips; Dan staring down at the coupling pair. Ryan was buried inside his mate, his knot starting to appear but it was still early. Ray was in heat, a mewling mess and begging for what seemed to Dan to be impossible things. 

 

Yet here they were. 

 

“I'm sure, please,” Ray said, mouth dropping open when Ryan's hand came up to cup his jaw. He took the Alpha's thumb in his mouth, sucking longingly and causing his eyes to roll up into his head. Dan's fingers had been prodding and pushing into him, beside his mate's impressive cock, for nearly fifteen minutes. 

 

“Alright. Dan,” Ryan locked eyes with the younger Alpha. “Go ahead. _Slowly._ ” The order was a deep rumble that got a whimper from Ray, but the solider behind him was already getting into place. He drenched his cock in lube before he rutted forward, rubbing against the rim of the Omega's desperate hole. He ground against there until Ray's mouth opened in a sharp gasp and a series of begging left him. 

 

Ray slammed his hips back when the head started to spread him open, forcing the glans to pop inside. The boy  _screamed_ , a high pitched yipe that made both Alphas freeze and stare at him, worry coming off in waves. “Don't stop,” Came the simpering reply, and Dan began moving in tiny thrusts. He'd tug back just enough to be felt before pushing forward, inching his way as delicately as possible. It was the tightest thing he'd ever put his cock in, with Ryan's thick member pulsing against his own. 

 

Dan hunched over the sweaty back of the Omega, resting his forehead between his shoulders once he felt his hips run flush against him. Ray made sharp little cries with every inch, but none of them were an indication to stop. Ryan mouthed at his throat, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, while one hand encouraged Dan by cupping a thigh. 

 

“I love you,” Ray said, scent drunk and dizzy with his Alpha's cocked buried deep inside of him. “Hhh... Please, fuck- fuck- _please-_ ”

 

“Start fucking him, Gruchy,” Ryan hissed, because from this angle he couldn't, not without bucking the two young men off his lap. Dan's large, doe eyes locked with Ryan's, then he nodded and began rocking his hips. 

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , oh God, _Alpha_ , hnnhh--” Ray was a mess within seconds, which only spurred Dan to thrust faster. He felt like his knot would pop at any second, the smallest of ridges already formed. He fucked into Ray with power that the male below him simply couldn't. Ryan had taken the bottom position for this exact reason, because he knew the pup wouldn't have the self-control not to fuck up into the clenching heat. “ _God_ yes, breed me- god, I want your knot-” 

 

“Sh—should I pull out so you can-” Dan whispered, speaking to them both; but Ray practically sobbed. 

 

“N—No! No! Please, both of you, I want both of you-” 

 

The Alphas made eye contact over the top of the Omega's head. “I-is that even?”

 

“Yeah, I've heard of it before,” Ryan admitted. One hand slid down Ray's back, sliding over the stretched hole. It was yielding and desperately clenching. “He can take it. Hold back as long as you can.” He dragged Ray down on top of him, and the two larger males worked in perfect sync to get the boy down to the base of their cocks. Dan nearly _howled_ against Ray's shoulders as he felt Ryan's knot inflate against his own. Ray was screaming, begging for their knots and clutching handfuls of both of their hair. They worshiped him, mouths trailing over everything they could reach as they successfully knotted him after a few attempts. Ryan had knotted first, and Dan had been able to squeeze inside deep enough after a few desperate thrusts. 

 

The Omega completely lost his mind; the hormones and scents flooded his systems, made him see white. If he could, he would be catching within seconds of the powerful, hot gushes of seed that shot up inside him. It felt as though the thick cum would be landing on his tongue from it's potency. His eyes rolled up into his head and he shrieked, pulling their hair and rocking against them now that they were all three locked together. 

 

Ray rode out three orgasms for himself from just rocking on his Alpha's knots, fueled by the punched noises they uttered, how they fell under him and became howling, hungry beasts in such a primal state like this. He felt the pulse of several orgasms inside of him, unable to tell who's was who at this point. Dan was babbling nonsense against his slick shoulders, hands wrapped around the boy's narrow waist, while Ryan was rumbling deeply below, fingers pinching in on his hips. 

 

The heat of it all lasted far longer than any of them thought possible; it was like a fifteen minute orgasm. Ray was nothing but jelly between them, and they weren't much better off. Ryan mouthed the Omega's throat, nipping his swollen glands and watching as Dan rutted behind him. Younger Alphas always had such incredible stamina. Ryan's knot was the one to deflate first, but Dan's wasn't far behind it. By then, Ray was hard again and wriggling. 

 

Dan huffed, catching Ryan's eyes and silently asking permission. He got a small nod, then he dragged Ray backwards and speared him again on his cock. His hole was loose and used, seed sliding out from being over-stuffed. 

 

The soldier had never had sloppy seconds, but he found when it was Ray, and it was a mix of his and Ryan's cum, he loved it. He pulled out after rutting for a few more minutes, to duck down and swipe his tongue over the slick hole. The lube made it a little bitter, but the straight shot of scent and hormones made him nearly loose his mind. He cleaned up Ray as best he could with his tongue, suckling his cock and sack clean as well. Once he was done, he crawled up on the mewing Omega and easily slid home again. 

 

“Dan,” Ray was mewling for him now, legs shaking badly but propped up on his knees. “Dan, oh god-- Ryan, he's so good, th-thank you, thank you,” He was muffled by the sheets, form jolting from every rough thrust. Dan hunched over him, encompassing his tiny form. Ryan rolled on his side to watch them rut like animals into the bed, how Dan's hand came down below to wrap around Ray's narrow cock and balls together, earning a strangled shout. 

 

“Get over here,” Ryan ordered. He had to growl deeply to get the scent-drunk couple's attention, but soon Ray was perched up on his mate's chest and letting out a happy little squeal when his cock was enveloped in heat. “Go on, keep fucking him,” Ryan added, then dove down on the aching length of his Omega. Dan didn't hesitate, clamoring behind Ray and holding his weight off of Ryan. He didn't have to thrust anymore; Ray was soon fucking his Alpha's mouth and grinding back against his cock. 

 

“I'm gonna cum-- oh, hhn-- Ryan-- Alpha-- D-a—an!” The boy broke with a scream, spilling into Ryan's mouth and clenching on Dan's cock. 

 

Ray was spent, leaving Dan with a painfully hard cock that he ignored to groom the Omega instead. Ryan was nuzzling his temple, and the three scented lazily while Ray recovered. “Dan...” He mumbled, groping at the young Alpha's still hard cock. 

 

“Don't worry 'bout it,” Dan managed, after tightly thrusting into the fist of the Omega. “It'll go away.”

 

“Why don't we put on a show for our Omega? Since he did so good,” Ryan interjected, licking Ray's throat. The boy purred deeply, a tiny Omega rumble that was so perfect and so pleased. He was beyond words at this point, but the affirmative rang loud and clear. 

 

Ray had never thought he'd be able to see Ryan getting fucked by another Alpha; but tonight was a night of many, wonderful firsts. Ryan presented with a smooth arch of his back and a deep growl from his chest. Even while pushing his ass in the air like he was the one in heat, he still was so  _Alpha_ it made the two dark haired boys swoon. 

 

Dan used the last of the lube for prep, throughout the night they'd gone through nearly three bottles. Ryan barked for him to get on with it, and next thing he knew he was sheathed inside Ryan Haywood. 

 

“Christ,” Dan gasped, clawing at the firm hips of the other, cheeks pink. The flush went all the way down to his nipples. Ray wriggled on the bed, completely spent and watching in awe as the two powerful, muscled men rocked together. Ryan was moaning, a different one than he did when he was fucking Ray. It was deep and guttural, followed by a hiss through his powerful canines whenever Dan thrust particularly hard. “I'm close,” Dan announced. 

 

“Knot me,” Ryan demanded. The whimper from Ray made his shockingly blue eyes open and stare at him, but he detected no distress. Ray was terribly aroused but had no interest in sex any longer. 

 

“Ryan, a-are you--” Dan muttered, only to have Ryan rock back sharply into him. 

 

“I said fucking _knot me,_ Dan. Show me you're worthy of knotting my mate without me.” The implication alone had Dan nearly busting his knot right there, and he picked up his pace with a snarl. His own slightly smaller canines gleamed as he fucked Ryan open, forcing him to take the thick knot. Ryan moaned into the sheets as the thick bulb at the base of the younger male's cock filled him. Dan didn't have as much to give him as he had for Ray, but he could still feel the hot rush against his insides. Ryan came against the sheets at the second jet of cum inside him. 

 

“You two are fucking perfect,” Ray crooned, watching as the two Alphas purred and groomed as best they could from this position, Dan having to arch over Ryan's back to catch his lips. It was sweet and loving, and eventually they lay down on their sides to stay together. Ray mewed, wriggling up to press into Ryan's chest. “I don't ever want to leave bed again,” He announced, sleep dragging his eyes. 

 

But his Alphas were already asleep; Ryan snoozing silently and faint snores coming from Dan behind him. He couldn't help but giggle to himself; he'd exhausted two virile Alphas during his heat. This had to be some kind of record, right? Whether it was or not, he curled in close and slept better than he had in his entire life. During the night, Dan became undone from Ryan and climbed over them to press into Ray's other side. It was perfect. 

 


End file.
